Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{k + 2}{k - 2} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $k - 2$ $ -(k + 2) = \dfrac{k - 2}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ -9(k + 2) = k - 2 $ $-9k - 18 = k - 2$ $-18 = 10k - 2$ $-16 = 10k$ $10k = -16$ $k = -\dfrac{16}{10}$ Simplify. $k = -\dfrac{8}{5}$